


Heating Up:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Park/Parks, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Snow, Stripping, Talking, Teasing, Walking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets one hell of a surprise from his lover, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060994
Kudos: 2





	Heating Up:

*Summary: Steve gets one hell of a surprise from his lover, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with compliments!!!!*

Commanders Harmon Rabb Jr., & Steve McGarrett were having fun after their get together. It was nice, cause it was just the two of them, & they can be together, when they want. It was a perfect snowy night, so, the couple went for a walk. It was the perfect way to end the evening. They had a couple of stops first, Before they can go home.

They saw the Christmas Tree at the local park, & stopped for some hot chocolate. They also wanted to see the displays, that are entered into the contest. Once, They were satisfied that they saw everything. They made their way home, where Steve is gonna get the surprise of his life. The **_JAG Lawyer_** had been planning it forever, since Steve came to visit him.

As soon as they got their coats off, Harm roughly stripped his lover of his clothes, & things were heating up. He had him pinned against the wall, & worship his body. Then, He tortured his nipples, & worked his way down, nipping at his abs. The **_Five-O Commander_** was withering in pleasure, as Harm was doing it. Steve felt his cock, & balls were being teased, tortured, & nibbled without mercy.

The Darker Brunette was pleading with his lover to go faster, & move even harder. They were matching each other rhythm for rhythm, It was like they were in sync with the other’s bodies. When they were finally tired, & spent, “Let’s go to bed, **_Stud_** ”, The Pilot said, as he discarded the rest of his clothes. He teasing pinched, & spanked his lover’s ass on the way, as they were getting settled in for the night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
